


Something Just Like This: Character Q&A

by smolandgrumpy



Series: Something Just Like This Saga [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: I’m doing this thing on tumblr where people can send me asks for a series and I get the character to answer them.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Something Just Like This Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Q:So I have a question for YN in SJLT, are you still drawing/painting, and who/what is your inspiration or muse?**

Why yes, I still do. It calms me, takes my mind off the fact that things aren’t moving as fast as I wish they would. I’m still stuck in this crappy thing and even though I have more good days, the bad ones still weighs heavy on everyone involved. I tend to draw and paint more on bad days. As I said, to calm me down but perhaps I also want to escape and hide. I’m still very mad at myself for making them all go through this.   
  


Dean would do the chores around the house and even though he knows that drawing and painting in my room is my little escape, he would come in because he’s afraid to leave me alone for too long. He would sit down at his pottery table wordlessly and start to do pottery. We would work on our own thing until I’d lay the paintbrush down, and that’s when he would stop too. Dean would wait for me to be the first one to talk.  
  


My inspiration is always my family. Sometimes I look back, draw the things I still remember from my childhood, because they helped shaped me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Q: So Y/N, do you watch the stars every night with that beautiful view from your home? And how are the kids?**

The kids are growing. Ella is a feisty little girl, having arguments with Dean all the time. He said it’s because of my genes. I beg to differ. 

I hid myself from the stars for too long, so yeah, when the kids are down for the night, Dean would wheel me out and carry out the big blanket. He’d gotten two old rocking chairs and made it a mission to restore them and now they’re ready, looking like new. So, what he’d do is, he’d drape the blanket over me and lift me up, sitting into the rocking chair with me in his lap. We’d just there and he’d rock back and forth while we look up into the night sky. Sometimes there are no words spoken, because sometimes, we do not need them. When I feel tired, I’d lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat until I fall asleep. 

Seeing the stars, that’s everything Dean always wanted and I’m happy that his wish did come true.


End file.
